


Neko In The House (Hetalia)

by WackyWaffle



Series: NorIce Story Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically !Human NorwayX!Neko Iceland, IceNor, Iceland is a Neko, M/M, NorIce, Yeah I know that sounds adorable, Yup now go read this or else no pizza for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: Lukas decides to get a pet. When he sees a silver-haired Neko sitting in a corner of the pet store, he never imagined that the pet he'd been wishing for would be exactly everything he expected.





	1. A New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wants a pet Neko. He decides to, despite his friends' disagreements, enter the Neko pet store. When he sees a silver-haired Neko sitting in the shop's corner, he makes up his mind.

     Lukas had never owned a pet before. Not even a fish. Well, he'd had some experiences with owning pets, but it was only that one time where Alfred left his dog at Lukas's house for a few days, and it turned out to be a disaster as the dog broke several pieces of furniture. But Lukas blamed that on the dog because everyone knew that Alfred's dog, like himself, was rather wild and unpredictable, although Alfred was known to have broken more TVs than his dog had. But the whole story in a nutshell was that Lukas was NOT good with pets at all, which was why it surprised a lot of his friends when they learned that he was buying a Neko. The day before he had went to the shop, three of his closest friends had tried to talk him out of it.

     "Look, Lukas. I know you really want a pet, but... I mean... It just isn't for you." Mathias tried to reason. He absentmindedly beginning to roll over his seat on the couch as he had been lying down for the entire conversation. "Remember that time-"

     "I don't wanna hear it. Now when are you three going to get out of my house?" Lukas muttered.

     "We're not trying to discourage you, Lukas. Well, maybe we are. But first of all, do you have any idea how expensive Nekos are?! Second of all, they require a lot of care. You know that Nekos are half-cat, half-human, right?" Tino asked, a hint of doubt on his face as he nervously fumbled with the paper. On average, Nekos were around ten thousands' worth in dollars. And not only that, Nekos were exactly the same as humans, except they were, well, half-cats.

     Lukas sighed boredly and looked away. "I'm getting a Neko tomorrow, and none of you are going to change my mind." The other three looked at each other. Berwald shrugged, and the three walked out the door dejected knowing that once Lukas gets stubborn, there's no hope talking him out of anything. All in all, it was a horrible idea to try to convince him of anything at the moment, much less trying to get him to not get a pet.

     *Time Skip To A Day Later, In The Neko Pet Enclosure*

     "You can choose any Neko from here." The pet store's owner was saying, but Lukas's eyes were fixed on a particular Neko sitting in the corner of the room. It had silvery white hair and beautiful violet eyes. It was also nicely dressed in a maroon jacket and jeans, with white laced boots going up to his knees and white gloves on his hands. A peculiar choice of clothing, really, but Lukas found it cute, especially the white ribbon tied into a bow at the base of the Neko's neck. And the white tail, the same color as its cat ears and hair, constantly twitched whenever it hit the wall, which Lukas saw as absolutely adorable.

     "What's that one's name?" He asked. The pet store owner looked towards in the direction he was pointing.

     "Ah, that one? That's Emil. He's the shyest one we have. He won't let any of us get near him. I say you won't have any luck with him." The owner chuckled. "But try if you want to. I'll be right back, I have to answer a call with a customer."

     Lukas looked at the Neko. It seemed to have noticed that he was pointing at it, and scooted away from the corner and behind a shelf. Lukas slowly approached it, and it shrunk back even more behind the shelf. He ignored its hisses and placed a hand on its head. Once his palm made contact with the Neko's hair, it became quiet. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Lukas said gently, slightly ruffling its hair. The Neko turned its head away, but let Lukas keep his hand on its head. He decided to try and communicate with it.

     "Well, my name is Lukas. Can you say your name?" He asked softly.

     The Neko hesitated, and tried to bury its face in its hands, before letting out a soft noise. "E-Emil."

     "Huh. I thought the web results said Nekos can't talk." Lukas murmured, and moved his hand to scratch the Neko behind the ear. It seemed to like that, and scooched closer to Lukas, tilting its head upward and cooing. "Aww. That's cute." Lukas said, smiling slightly. Smiling wasn't something he usually did, and it didn't occur to him that he was smiling. Somehow the Neko seemed to sense that it wasn't often that he smiled, and began to snuggle into Lukas, making the blonde chuckle slightly.

     "L-L-Lukas!" It whined suddenly. Lukas blinked. Did it just say his name?

     The Neko's tail was curled up, and now it was leaning its entire body against Lukas. Just at that moment, the pet store owner returned. "Amazing!" He exclaimed. "Well, I'll say. That Neko seems to really like you! It's wonder how he let you touch him. Now would you consider purchasing it?"

     "Yes, please." Lukas stood up and walked to the cashier desk, leaving the Neko behind the shelf in case it was uncomfortable returning to the corner.

     A moment later, as he was handing the store owner his credit card, he felt something against his leg. He looked down. The same Neko from before was rubbing itself against his leg and mewing happily. He reached down and ruffled its hair, making its ears turn back and purr happily. "Well, Emil, I guess you're mine." He said smiling as Emil looked up at him with its big violet eyes and nuzzled Lukas's jeans. He laughed and patted the Neko on the head. The Neko was surprisingly quiet on the car ride back home, which was why Lukas was shocked when, once they entered his house, Emil began making a big racket, yowling loudly whenever Lukas left him in a room alone.

     Lukas decided it was pointless to let the Neko wander around by itself, especially if it was being so clingy. Emil hopped up on the couch, and Lukas plopped down next to him. The Neko looked at him and mewed, snuggling up to him. Lukas smiled. But just playing with the Neko wasn't going to be enough. It would definitely need more entertainment throughout the day, but he just didn't know where to get it. He tried to reach the emote, but Emil jumped over his lap and swatted it away from his hand playfully. The remote landed on the wooden floor. Lukas sighed and let the Neko sit down on his lap, rubbing its silvery hair. Emil suddenly flopped backwards until he was laying on Lukas's lap, and mewled loudly. _I wonder what he wants?_ Lukas wondered.  _I'll try giving him a scratch._

     He moved his hand to the Neko's stomach and began to give it a nice belly rub. Emil meowed and squirmed around, pawing Lukas's wrist every once in a while. After awhile, Emil sat up and cuddled into Lukas, and purred happily, nuzzling his cheek. Lukas smiled. He was so happy that he decided to get a pet. 


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil likes Lukas. But Lukas is a human. How will Emil be able to express himself?

     It had been a week since Lukas purchased Emil at the special Neko enclosure. Emil trusted Lukas completely. How could he not? Even though Lukas was rather stoic and didn't like to express his emotions much, Emil could sense kindness radiating from the strange human. Now it was almost Valentine's Day, and Emil wanted to send something special to Lukas. And he wanted it to be extra special, because Emil held a small secret.

     Not long since they'd met, Emil had fallen in love with Lukas and his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Whenever Lukas pulled Emil up into his lap and hugged him close, Emil would feel so important and loved. He loved Lukas-in the romantic way. But that was wrong, wasn't it? Lukas was human after all, and Emil was a Neko. But Emil was determined to get his emotions through.

     Now through half of the day, he had spent trying to make a card for his master. Spelling out words weren't easy-as a Neko, Emil often got the letters wrong. It took him an hour to figure out how to spell "Happy Valentine's Day".

     Drawing the pictures were even harder, to no surprise. It wasn't exactly simple to sketch out a happy Lukas hugging an even happier Emil when you have no experience how to draw, and if you're a Neko that makes it all the more difficult. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, and Emil looked up.

     Lukas was probably coming home from his volunteering at an animal shelter. Emil immediately ran to the door, but forgot to hide his drawing. Once he realized it indeed was Lukas, he flung open the door and threw his arms around his owner. Lukas chuckled and kissed Emil's ears lightly.

     "I'm back, Emil. Hey, what's that?" Oh, no. Lukas had seen the Valentine's Day card! Emil screeched loudly and snatched the paper from Lukas's hand before the blonde could get a look at what it was. Lukas frowned and looked at Emil suspiciously.

     Emil whimpered and bit on the piece of paper, then quickly scurried upstairs to finish his work. Lukas looked after him.

     Once Emil reached his room, he quickly finished up the card and brought it downstairs, fearing Lukas would get mad at him not knowing why he took the paper away. Emil hopped onto the sofa and dropped the paper into Lukas's lap. Lukas opened the folded-up paper and laughed upon seeing the card. Emil blushed and smiled, crawling over to sit by his master.

     It was a white piece of construction paper with the red words "I love you, Happy Valentine's Day, Lukas!" scrawled messily inside, or perhaps that was the neatest handwriting Emil could get. Lukas had seen how Emil held pencils. There was also a cute yet simple illustration of Lukas next to Emil next to the words. Although it wasn't detailed, it seemed as if it was just enough to win Lukas's heart.

    Lukas burst out laughing, and hoisted Emil right up next to him. "Aww, I didn't think you'd know it was Valentine's Day!" Lukas said happily and buried his face in Emil's silvery hair.

    Emil knew that Lukas didn't know what he meant, but he cuddled right into Lukas's chest, and knowing that Lukas was so proud of him made him happy. After all, it wasn't as if they weren't going to spend any more time together. They were going on a vacation to some tropical islands Emil didn't know the name of for escaping the cold. And Emil hoped that maybe he would get closer to Lukas on the trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I know this is bad. But new chapter coming out tomorrow, as well as possibly a chapter for Adventure Island! Stay tuned!


	3. A Trip To Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas has decided to reward Emil with a trip to a tropical island getaway resort. It's swarming with tourists, but the two will still manage to entertain themselves. Emil appreciates it, and the idea of getting closer to his master is clogging his mind even more now.  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> I know this was kind of short, I had some other... assignments I needed to work on. Sorry if I haven't been active lately...

     "Welcome to Coconut Island Getaway Resort!" A clear voice broadcasted over the loudspeaker. Emil hopped out of the plane tunnel, following after Lukas. It had cost his owner extra to book a special row since Emil was a pet, but it was worth it to take him along. The airport's lobby was very large, and it had a fountain in the middle which Emil was extremely tempted to jump into. He tried to ignore the water gurgling out of the fish statue at the top, and padded after Lukas as the two exited the airport.

     A warm blast of air hit the duo as they stepped out. Luckily there was a bus that led straight to the hotel, and the two headed in as it stopped at the sidewalk. Emil, as a Neko and also as a rather rare pet, was catching a lot of attention from other tourists. He shyly wiggled his way behind Lukas and jumped into a seat at the back of the bus. Lukas sat down right next to him. "It's only four in the afternoon, Emil. What do you say we do after we unpack?" Emil turned his head at the sound of Lukas's voice. He looked at the brochure his owner was holding. There were so many tourist attractions written on the paper that it was hard to see.

     There was zip-lining, kayaking, scuba diving, and there was even a gigantic amusement park to the south of the island. Emil was so excited, yet he had zero idea which to go to first. He meowed softly and nudged the map away. The little kid in the front seat turned at the noise. "Mommy, look, it meowed!" The kid squeaked happily. Emil glanced at the small boy in front, who was looking at him curiously, then smiled lightly and curled up in Lukas's lap.

     By the time he woke up, he was in a hotel room. Apparently the bus had arrived at the front door of the hotel when he was napping, and Lukas had carried him up to the room. Emil turned and blinked. The sky was dark. It seemed as if it was around seven or eight, seeing as Lukas hadn't slept yet but the clock read 7:31 PM. "Well, we're not going anywhere today. You're sure a sleepy one." Lukas said, turning around from behind Emil. The Neko let out a startled squeal and turned. Lukas laughed and patted Emil's hair. It was then that Emil realized that there was only one bed-he smirked. His plan to go into Lukas's computer while he wasn't looking and booking a one-bed room had worked. Luckily, his master didn't seem to mind.

     Emil turned to face Lukas and buried his head into his owner's neck as Lukas put his arms around the silver-haired Neko and turned off the bedside lamp, closing the book he had previously been reading. The two closed their eyes, Lukas not noticing Emil edging closer to him every second. When Emil had pressed his whole self against Lukas, he mewled happily and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	4. Bonding Time... Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil's pretty happy about the trip, but some of Lukas's old friends are there by chance as well. Emil has never met them before. How will he react? (Norway/Lukas's POV)

*Lukas's POV*

     It was 7:30 AM, and the hotel breakfast would begin at 8:00 AM. I didn't have the heart to wake Emil up since he was occupying himself making cute noises in his sleep, so I guess I'll just bring him food later. I just went out of the room, leaving him asleep on the bed. Weird, though. I only recall booking a room with double beds. Once I reached the cafe, I immediately went to pick out snacks for Emil. I was at the cereal table, trying to pick a brand when I almost dropped the box at the sound of a familiar voice next to me.

     "Yo, Lukas!" It was Mathias. How did he get here? Oh, well. I suppose it was a coincidence. But then...

     "Lukas! It's us!" Tino?

     "Mhm." Berwald.

     "How did you guys get here?" I exclaimed, cautiously putting the cereal box back down on the table, hoping nobody saw the few flakes that I had accidentally shaken onto the table.

     "We were taking a vacation, and this seemed like the perfect spot!" Tino said, flashing a bright smile. "How nice to see you too, Lukas! So, about that Neko you were talking about? Did you end up even adopting it at all or did you give up the idea?" I avoided his gaze and poured milk into my bowl, snagging a yogurt cup for Emil as I walked over to a table. Now that my old friends were here, it'd be all different.

     "Yeah, I did buy it. And it's in my room napping." I muttered under my breath.

     "Ooh, can we see it?" Mathias asked excitedly, leaning forward from the other end of the table.

     "Whatever." The first domino had fallen, exactly like I didn't want it to.

     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     I opened my room door. "Shh. He doesn't like loud people." I warned, glaring at Mathias, who shrunk back but entered the room anyways after Tino and Berwald. Emil shifted under the blankets and turned, waking up at the sound of the door creaking. I quickly sat down besides him and patted his hair, but it was too late. He saw my friends. Emil shrieked in alarm and burrowed his head into my stomach. I stood up from my position uncomfortably as my friends' jaws dropped.

     "He's adorable!" Tino squealed. "Can I pet him? Please please please?"

     I didn't have time to speak before Tino lunged onto the bed and stuck a hand onto Emil's hair, ruffling his hair. Emil looked up, pleased he was getting attention. But when he saw that it wasn't me, he squealed and clutched the edge of my shirt, trying to pull me back besides him. I sighed and sat back down. "He's shy." I said through gritted teeth as Tino drew his hand back. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and stepped back. Emil slowly looked up and hugged me. Mathias was busy taking pictures, while Berwald seemed to be... admiring the chair in front of the writing desk? Emil whimpered, and I looked down.

     "It's okay, Emil. They're my friends. You don't have to be afraid." I whispered, Emil's tail twitched but he slowly sat up. He looked warily around and eventually seemed to get used to the other three. Mathias clicked his phone shut and from his eyes, I could tell that he was bursting with questions. If one could die from containing questions inside their head, Mathias would've exploded already.

     "Woah, dude, is he hard to take care of?" Mathias asked, sitting down on the couch.

     "No." I turned to face Emil. Emil mewed suddenly, and Tino's ears perked up.

     "IT JUST MADE A NOISE!" He screeched excitedly, and extended a hand towards Emil, who leaned towards his hand and sniffed it. I sighed. As much as I disliked to admit it, Tino was way better with animals of any kind than I am. Emil went up to Tino and sniffed some more, then went back to me and curled around my waist. Tino squealed happily. "ITS EYES ARE SO CUTEEEEE!!!" I rolled my eyes as Emil sat up and licked Tino's shirt pocket. Dammit, Tino must've brought the cookies.


	5. Cavern Kayaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's friends are on the island on a vacation too by coincidence, but Emil would have to put up with it. At least he still had some alone time with his master. (Iceland's POV)

     *Emil's POV*

     I know it's wrong to think that Lukas's friends shouldn't be here, especially when you realize that they've known him for longer than you had. But I finally got alone time with my master, and it's like they've come to ruin it all. I flopped over on the bed and mewled angrily to myself, pawing the sheets every once in a while. Lukas had gone outside to get some tickets to something with his friends and told me to stay in the hotel room.

     Why couldn't he take me? I was pretty mad. Just then the door opened, and I saw my owner come into the room. His friends weren't here! I squeaked happily and jumped to pounce on him, knocking him to the floor. Lukas rubbed the back of my head and kissed my hair, and I felt myself blush and so lowered my head. I mewed softly and just stayed there on top of him. Lukas seemed to eventually get bored and tried to stand up, but I squealed and tried to keep him down.

     "Ok, Emil. I've got the tickets. It's time to go to the first activity." Lukas said gently as he poked my cheek. I turned my head and bit him playfully.

     He stood up and gestured to me then walked out the door, so I followed. We walked to the front desk where Lukas turned to the reception staff. "Can I get a leash for my pet Neko?" He asked. The assistant nodded and hurried out of view. When she popped back out from behind a wall, she was holding a light purple leash attached to the collar. I knew it was for me and I nibbled on Lukas's heel.

     Of course, I didn't want that collar and leash! I didn't want to be restrained wherever I went, but Lukas ignored me and took the collar in his hand. The staff member seemed to have gotten a call on her phone and walked off. Pfft, not like she was going to help anyways. Lukas kneeled down and tried to put the collar on me, but I leapt away.

     "Wait-Emil, come back!" He called, and I stayed put and stared at him. I whimpered and gave him the big watery eyes, and he sighed.

     "The authorities require all pets to be on a leash, Emil. Even you." Lukas said and leaned down to clasp the collar around my neck. I wiggled around a whole lot and gave him a bunch of trouble, but he managed to put it on anyways.

     I pouted but sat still as he picked up the leash. He led me out the front door and to a large tourist bus. We hopped on and the bus began to move. I nipped at Lukas's glove the whole way. I had no idea where his friends were and I didn't want to know either. Eventually we arrived at a cave entrance, where we got off and headed into the cave.

     I stuck with Lukas the whole way. It was dark. And I didn't like it when it was dark. I whimpered loudly and Lukas seemed to notice, so he held my hand as we kept on walking among a few other tourists until we reached a river. I didn't like water and I tried to step away, but Lukas tried to go closer and I pulled back. Lukas frowned and tugged on the leash lightly. "Come on, Emil. Our first activity is underground river kayaking."

     "D-Don't l-like w-water!" I stuck out my tongue and refused to budge.

     Lukas sighed. "I know you don't, Emil. This won't take long."

     Then three people barreled around a large boulder in front of the river, and I saw who they were. The three humans from yesterday, Lukas's friends. I think their names were Mathias, Berwald, and Tino? I shrieked and buried my head in Lukas's neck, who ruffled my hair and greeted his company.

      I hid behind my master and tried to avoid the gazes on his friends' faces. Lukas suddenly picked me up like a human child and carried me to a kayak. I put my hands over my face in embarrassment as I heard the echoing laughter of Tino and Mathias.

     We got in the kayaks and I could feel a bit of cold water splash onto my tail. I whipped my tail away from the edge of the boat and made sure it was securely tucked underneath me before I nudged Lukas with my nose, signaling I was ready to go. Luckily we weren't in the same boat as his friends so I couldn't hear their giggling.

     Lukas was still holding me in his lap, but I didn't want to leave. All I saw on the ride was interestingly-shaped rocks and other formations. The water was crystal-clear, and the bottom was layered with pebbles. It was very shallow, about up to my knees. We went through a lot of caverns. It was dimly lit, but not very scary. After the ride was over, we got out. I was shivering because it was cold, although the only water on me was the small splash on the tip of my tail.

     I hopped out of Lukas's arms and licked his cheek. Lukas pecked me back and we walked towards the surface. It was actually very nice-especially when I did it with Lukas.


	6. Where's Emil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas needs to figure out a way to spend time with his friends as well as his pet Neko. However, Emil seems to wants to be alone with Lukas more-even if his master is planning to bring them all together for some fun times. Lukas didn't know that by organizing a group cruise, it would upset Emil-enough to drive him away into the wilderness of the island.

     (Lukas's POV)

     It was beyond me if it was possible to figure out a way to make my friends and Emil be in the same spot without Emil getting nervous or sensitive. I don't know what's been up with Emil lately, but he seems to hate it whenever my friends are around when he is too. Perhaps he just wants some alone time, but there's no time to organize that now with the news that my friends are on the island too. But Emil can't do anything about it-and that's probably for the better.

     Late in the morning I had organized a group cruise with five tickets around the island-it'd be an hour-long cruise. I figured nobody would mind. It would just be a nice, relaxing boat ride circling the island and taking pictures of the scenery. I had made Emil's leash extra tight so he wouldn't try to make any small movements when nobody was looking. Who knows what a Neko might do if they got lost? Especially with one as shy as Emil, I had to protect him.

     All five of us were on the cruise ship, and Berwald had picked out a nice seat in the back of the ship, a table for five. I kept Emil close to me and even tied the end of his leash to the chair to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere. The whole time the other passengers were boarding, we were chatting. Emil, of course, kept on nudging me and whimpering, though I tried doing my best to ignore him. Nothing was going to ruin this-or so I thought. Of course I should've guessed; from Emil's behavior, there would be something wrong. If only I could've known.

     The horn blasted for leaving the coast, and the ship took off. I turned to comfort Emil from the loud sound of the ship's engines, for I knew he was sensitive to that sort of thing, but there was one problem.

      **Emil wasn't there.**

What on earth? There had barely been any time since my friends and I had gone onboard the ship. Had he really left the ship?

     I looked under the table to check if he was playing a prank on me, then turned and saw the other end of the leash attached to the back of Tino's chair. Emil had somehow wiggled out of his collar, that clever Neko. Sometimes how intelligent he is was a bad thing; sometimes it was good. But in this case, you could've guessed whether it was for better or worse. "Emil's missing!" I shouted, standing up. There was a collective gasp from my friends as I made the announcement. A couple other passengers turned at the volume of my voice, but I didn't really care at this point. I turned to my friends.

     "Did any of you see him?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure.

     "No, we were all talking!" Mathias said, a look of panic upon his face.

     None of them had seen him. Was Emil even on the boat anymore? As the boat zoomed into the ocean, I looked back at the shore.  _Where was Emil?_

    (Emil's POV)

     No, Lukas wouldn't find me here. It was a pretty dumb idea to run off the boat now that I thought about it-my master must be so worried! But if I went back... Was there any telling he might be mad at me? I regret everything. I should've just accepted the fact that he'd be with his friends. I'd never have him anyways. I looked around at my surroundings. I was on the shore, yes. I had ran off as soon as the first alert horn blasted. I'd made my way along the shore until I was out of reach of the tourist areas and now I was in a forest.

     It was afternoon. I'd have plenty of time to find my way back, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. The air smells so fresh here-basically clearing my mind of any worries. I'd been a horrible pet, I knew. Lukas wouldn't enjoy it if I went back. But how was I to survive out here?.

     Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes to my left, and I shrieked and took off back in the direction I came. After about five minutes of running and finally seeing the hotel's top over the trees come into view, I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, panting and sobbing. Why had I ever left in the first place? Before I could think anything else, I went short on breath and it all blacked out...


	7. Finding N̶em̶o̶ Emil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas finds Emil passed out back on the shore.
> 
> eqivuheilqwvhweliufvh

     (Lukas's POV)

     I tried to enjoy myself as much as I could without Emil. I felt so empty inside. Perhaps I could've organized the timing better-he just wanted to spend time with me, didn't he? The excursion felt like forever. As we stepped off the ship, I dashed off the deck as my friends called after me, but I couldn't stop for them. I had to find Emil. I went back to the hotel and asked the staff and even random strangers if they'd seen a white-haired Neko walking around the plaza, but they all shook their heads. Emil couldn't be in the plaza then. How was I going to find him then? Devastated, I walked back to the place where the ship docked, waiting for my friends to get off. Maybe they could help me.

     Somehow out of my peripheral vision I managed to spot a small patch of woods. Maybe Emil went there? I cautiously parted two bushes as I stepped inside. I swallowed. I knew I shouldn't be here without authorized permission, but I felt it in my gut that Emil was out there somewhere. After around three minutes of walking through the green scenery, I thought I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and ran towards it.

     A humanoid shape lay on the ground, clearly fainted. "Emil!" I cried, and knelt down, cradling the body of my pet in my lap as I gently stroked his hair, trying to wake him up.

     Emil turned slightly and mewled softly. "Wake up, Emil." He slowly opened his eyes, then when he saw me, he squealed and latched on to my neck.

     "L-Lukas! S-Sorry f-for running a-away-" He began to sob, and I wiped away the tears on his cheek.

     "It's okay, Emil. I should've known you perhaps wouldn't have liked the ride with others." I whispered. Emil turned to look at me now, his face a bright red for whatever reason.

     "Lukas... I l-love y-you..." He mewed softly, and pressed his nose to my chest.

     "I love you too, Emil." I patted his hair.

     "N-No, Lukas, you don't get it... I-I LIKE like y-you..." My eyes widened in surprise.

     "What do you mean, Emil?" Emil blushed even harder and looked down.

     "Forget about it, Lukas..." He whimpered, and I could see more tears welling up in his eyes. Poor thing. I studied his face, all red and puffed up. He was actually kind of cute.

     Quickly, before he could say anything, I pulled his face to mine and closed the distance between our lips. I could feel Emil shivering under me and his fingers clutching the back of my collar. After a while I moved back to pull away-Emil probably had enough anyways. But he didn't. Emil released a muffled squeak when he felt me pulling back and dragged me back to our original position. I sighed happily and continued kissing him. Emil was adorable in his own way, and I can't deny that.

     Emil straddled me and pulled away after a while. He looked at me happily. "What time is it, Lukas?"

     "Time to get back, kitten." I ruffled Emil's hair and rubbed his ears. He purred happily and pressed his nose into the palm of my hand.

     "Let's go!" He whined and I swept him up, trying to carry him back. He wouldn't have that, however, and hopped off complaining that it was embarrassing.

     "Embarrassing, huh?" I flicked his nose tauntingly. Emil mewled angrily and dove behind me.

     I laughed and kissed him lightly, before walking back into the noisiness and music of the plaza. Best day ever.


	8. Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wants Emil to overcome his fear of roller coasters, and intends for the Neko to go on one at their stay on Coconut Island. As much as Emil doesn't want to, he knows he'll get something out of it if he goes with Lukas, so reluctantly he agrees.

     (Emil's POV)

     "Hey, Emil, stop it! Are you procrastinating? This is your fifth ice pop!" Lukas exclaimed as he tugged on my arm, myself struggling in the other direction angrily as I shoved another ice pop down my throat. It had been a great day of relaxation and fun-and food-until my master had announced that he was taking me on a roller coaster. As a Neko, it was unusual for me to have a fear of heights, and Lukas was trying to get me to overcome it. Of course I didn't want to-so I had scarfed down five ice pops to procrastinate being on the ride.

     "Mmh!" I tried to speak through a mouthful of ice pops, trying to walk in the opposite direction. Lukas sighed.

     "You can't delay it forever, Emil. Buy as much ice pops as you might, but you're going on the ride." He said, and glanced over at the tall roller coaster that towered above the palm trees on the other side of the park archway. Another cart of tourists whizzed down the slope of the roller coaster, all screaming and wailing with their hands up in the air. I could never go on a roller coaster, much less put my hands up.

     "I don't want to go!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and refusing to budge. Lukas gritted his teeth and suddenly shoved me backwards onto an Island Resorts Souvenir Shop shopping cart. I yelped and tried to climb out of the basket, but Lukas had began pushing the cart and it was moving too fast for me to jump out. Dammit. I was trapped. It must've been a sight-a human, pushing a shopping cart with a Neko inside of it. But that didn't matter right now.

     "There's no escape, Emil!" Lukas mocked me in an evil tone. I rolled my eyes as the cart bumped along the road.

     The line for the roller coaster wasn't very long yet, as it was only the morning, but more people were sure to come later. As I poked my head out of the cart, Lukas grabbed me under the armpits and hoisted me out of the cart, pushing the cart into a shopping cart parking lot at the end of the lane. I squealed and wriggled around, but Lukas just seemed to find that adorable and moved me towards the roller coaster.

     We reached the front of the line soon, and we were herded onto a cart in the back of the roller coaster train. I whimpered and buried my face in Lukas's chest.

     "Don't be scared, Emil. You won't be able to see anything if you keep your head down." Lukas coaxed, nudging the back of my neck.

     I mewled and looked up at him, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. I hear that Nekos can't do puppy eyes very well, but it seemed to work anyways.

     "Aww~ You little cutie~" Lukas crooned, and stroked my head. I purred happily, and sat back. But there was no time to relax before the roller coaster took off.

     We began to gain speed immediately, and I instinctively snuggled up to Lukas, afraid. We began to climb a hill, and Lukas held me tightly, which I was glad he was doing. As we picked up even more speed, my fear of heights and roller coasters began to kicked in. I clung onto Lukas and the roller coaster began to make several sharp turns, making the carts sway back and forth. I regret getting tricked into being pushed into that shopping cart.

     "We're heading up!" Lukas told me as we gained altitude by climbing up the metal railing. The people and trees got smaller and smaller. We were reaching the top.

     After a long bumpy climb to the top, in which I was trying not to look down the whole time, we reached the top of the hill. And without warning, we suddenly plunged down, charging down almost at a 90 degree angle. I screeched in fear and latched myself onto Lukas as he embraced me and we turned suddenly, making myself slam into his seat. I turned to face him, which turned out to be the best decision I ever made. With another sharp turn, I found my lips crashing onto his.

     His eyes were wide open in surprise, and so were mine. But he didn't pull away, and after a while we just stared at each other awkwardly, still in a kiss.

     I finally closed my eyes and pushed myself forward so I could enjoy the kiss more. Lukas did the same. I could feel the air decreasing on my face. The roller coaster was coming to a gradual stop. I whimpered as we neared the platform and we had to pull apart. The staff opened the cart door, and we stepped out.

     I was definitely going on another roller coaster if I was given the chance.


	9. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas wakes up to Emil sleeping next to him and the two have a brief conversation about the previous day.

     (Lukas's POV)

     Emil still hasn't told me about how he felt on the ride yesterday, but I already know. For me, it was amazing. Especially after he confessed, which made it even better. I had just woken up, and it was past 8:00 AM. Yesterday sure was a crazy, ride-packed day.

     I turned around on the bed to find a very happy Emil snuggling close to me. I smiled and patted his head lightly, trying not to wake him up at the same time. Emil was still asleep, it seemed. Then I noticed something wrong.

     Pulling back the covers slightly, what I saw made me blush as hard as a fire hydrant. There, sleeping next to me, was a very- _naked_ -Emil. He looked so... perfect. Then I quickly averted my gaze and turned. I'll bet money that he had slept like that on purpose. I sighed and pulled the covers back to their original position. Then I noticed something else-Emil was on the edge of the bed, near falling off. Well, I'll be. Cats like perching on edges, but I couldn't risk him falling off. I lightly hooked my finger through his collar and gently tugged him back into the center of the bed.

     Suddenly Emil mewled lightly and shifted his potion.  _Damn. I woke him up._

     He looked up, blinking slightly. Then he squealed in surprise, seeing I was awake, and quickly dragged all the covers off me and covered himself with it, nearly rolling off the bed as he did so. Clearly he had prepared to wake up before I did and change back.

     I sighed. "You don't have to do that, Emil, you know." He blushed and squeaked, though I could see his tail sticking straight up and twitching lightly, indicating happiness.

     He slowly unrolled the covers then, and cautiously draped it over me, blinking slowly as I rubbed his ears and then planted a kiss on his forehead. With a contented mewl, he pressed himself up against me to gather warmth and then nuzzled my cheek. I blushed again and brought him close in an embrace.

     "I really enjoyed the ride yesterday, Lukas." Emil said softly. I smiled.

     "I liked it too, Emil. And plus, as a side note, I'm glad you overcame your fear." I said, tracing a finger along his cheek.

     "Aww, why're you talking about that now?" He whined playfully and pouted.

     I shrugged. "That was the original purpose, wasn't it?"

     He pouted then suddenly leaned over and bit me lightly on the shoulder. I winced and then looked at him. "Hey, what was that for?" He stuck out his tongue and refused to respond. I smirked and reached over as he looked curiously. I placed a hand on his thigh as he flinched and blushed. "Apologize." I said, smiling evilly as he blushed and averted my gaze. I moved my hand up ever so slightly. He squealed but didn't apologize.

     "Apologize~" I repeated, moving my hand up more slowly.

     "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelped as I petted his snowy hair softly. He then glared at me. "You don't have to be so mean, you know!"

     "I'm just being affectionate." I shrugged and pecked him on the cheek. Emil snuggled closer, but I definitely could tell he enjoyed it.


	10. A Special Present For Lukas's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's birthday is coming up soon, and he and his friends just headed home. His friends have surprisingly figured out that he and Emil are in a strange relationship-and they decide to give Lukas a special little gift for his birthday.
> 
> *Cliche Birthday Gift Storyline Warning*  
> *WHEEZE*

     (Lukas's POV)

     It all began when I heard Emil downstairs, squeaking in a muffled voice. My birthday was next week. I had just invited my friends over to my house for a miniature pre-birthday setup party, since Mathias persuaded me, after three entire hours, to throw a party. Of course, it wasn't my choice. But it had to be done. Tino had insisted on me heading upstairs to order some materials on Amazon for my decorations, and said that they were going to plan the party downstairs.

     Did I trust them? No. But seeing as Emil was down there too, I thought it'd be okay. Now it sounded like something was being strangled downstairs. Probably Berwald head-locking Mathias for something stupid he said. I wouldn't really care if that were to happen, so naturally I ignored it. Then I heard another small whine from the first floor-Emil's. I was a bit concerned, and headed down to check.

     For a split second, I thought I saw my friends crowding around Emil, trying to do something. But as soon as they saw me standing in the living room doorway, they spread out. "Ah, hi, Lukas! How's the planning going?" Tino greeted cheerfully. I noticed that Berwald was covering Emil's mouth with one hand.

     I sighed. "What'd you do to Emil?"

     Mathias looked around almost nervously. "N-Nothing! E-Emil had this great idea for your p-party, so we had to stop him from telling you!"

     They were definitely acting weird, but I paid no mind. Little did I know...

     (Mathias's POV)

     Lukas's birthday is today! Oh, I'm so cool-I mean, excited! I just helped organize the, like, WHOLE entire party. No help from the others, of course!

     Little did Lukas know that Berwald, Tino, and I had a very clear idea of what was happening between him and Emil. We'd seen them kissing on the plane ride back the other day...

     I knocked on the door to Lukas's house. He was probably wondering where Emil was. I glanced down at the giant purple box Berwald was dragging behind all the other presents and bags. Yesterday, I had helped make up an excuse for Emil to leave his house for a couple of hours. I never told Lukas that he'd be gone until Lukas's birthday started. Anyways, the other guests will probably be here in around a half hour. We'd better pull this off before they come!

     (Lukas's POV)

     I opened the door to see my friends with a bunch of presents, no surprise. But there was one thing that confused me.

     The gigantic purple present that Berwald was lugging behind him. What gift could they have possibly given me? And where was Emil?

     "Come in." I resisted the urge to ask them what was in the big purple box.

     As my friends made themselves comfortable on the couches, Mathias closed the door behind him-not typical of him, but I wasn't going to question that. He stood next to the giant gift and tapped on the side, grinning mischievously. "Hey, Lukas, aren't you gonna ask about this?" I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

     "I'm curious, alright. Now why are you all acting strange?" Berwald shifted uncomfortably. Nobody responded.

     "You're about to find out!" Mathias said cheerfully, and suddenly Tino and Berwald both stood up.

     He tugged on the light purple ribbon, and I saw a flash of Emil's white hair popping out of the box. Suddenly Mathias accidentally bumped the box as he was stepping to the side, and the box began to tilt. I rushed towards the present, but I was too late. Emil stumbled onto the floor.

     I stared at him, my face flushed in surprise.

     Emil looked up at me shyly, completely naked and all tied up by ropes. I stepped back, my mouth hanging open in shock. Emil turned to briefly glare at my friends and mewled up at me, clearly uncomfortable and wanting someone to free him. Damn, I didn't know what to do. Emil blushed and squirmed around in his bounds, trying in vain to wriggle free.

     I quickly shooed my friends out of the room, who were giggling and turning to look at Emil one last time before they were herded upstairs.

     I ran back to Emil and reached out to touch his hair to calm him down, but he shrunk away. "Aww, come on." I coaxed awkwardly.

     Emil grunted and flopped over like a fish out of water. I grabbed one end of the rope and tried to untie it, averting my gaze from his body.

     "Lukas?" I looked down. Emil was staring up at me with his big, adorable violet eyes.

     "Yeah?" I blushed and continued to work the rope free. I brushed against his stomach, giving it a light rub on the way. He whined, wanting more but I had time to worry about. I poked his left cheek. He's so soft.

     "I-I love you..." I smiled and pulled away the last of the rope.

     Emil pulled himself up and hugged me. As awkward as it was, I attempted to hug back. Emil turned to face me and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss. I whimpered but kissed back anyways. He was so... warm. I turned to pull away, seeing as it was nearing the time that my other friends would arrive. Emil reluctantly released, but not before slightly grazing my lips before he crawled out of my lap. So damn cute...

     "Alright, Emil. Get yourself dressed, and I'll clean this up." I stroked his cheek lovingly as he nodded quickly and hopped upstairs.

     Then I remembered that all my friends were still crammed into the storage room. I sighed happily and hurried upstairs too. The party'd definitely go on.

     *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

      _So that'll be the end of this series, but don't sorry, I have more stories coming soon ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> So... Umm... I know this sucks, especially considering that it took me like thirty minutes to come up with the idea. I guess this is a classical example of Expectations Vs Reality. Well, whatever. Better stories take me longer to write, and at the time of this story's writing I was just trying to squeeze out time from my homework time to get some ships in. Forgive me, young Jedi.


End file.
